


LE SANDWICH MAUDIT

by SANS_TITRE



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Absurd, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romantic Comedy, This Is STUPID, Weirdness, one character dies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANS_TITRE/pseuds/SANS_TITRE
Summary: Deathmask et Aioros sont en couple depuis peu, et s'organisent un petit pique-nique romantique, mais Deathmask a juste oublié un détail : il est marié, à un autre homme qui compte bien s'inviter et possiblement niquer la soirée





	LE SANDWICH MAUDIT

> **LE SANDWICH MAUDIT**

**ACTE I**

DEATHMASK : Et sois-là sans faute! Mon âme souffrirait si tu en venais à trahir ta promesse.

AIOROS : Aucun risque, je voudrais surtout pas rater un repas avec mon artichaut préféré!

DEATHMASK : Carotte?

AIOROS : Non, je t'ai traité d'artichaut.

DEATHMASK : Non je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu une carotte dans le nez? Oh et hips houps, je suis bourré.

AIOROS : Quoi?

DEATHMASK : Les gens s'attendent à ce que je sois bourré, mieux vaut ne pas les décevoir. Bourré et violent. Connard. Je t'aime.

AIOROS : Euh... ah. Okay. On se revoit, donc?

DEATHMASK : Oui.

AIOROS : Demain soir, sous l'olivier gris du parc des tulipes? La lune sera pleine, et nous serons seuls?

DEATHMASK : C'était de la très lourde exposition ça, monsieur.

AIOROS : Certes. Bref, tu y seras?

DEATHMASK : Tu ne m'a jamais répondu pour la carotte.

AIOROS : La nuit tous les chats sont gris.

DEATHMASK : Quoi?

AIOROS : Je cherchais à détourner la conversation d'un détail embarrassant via un dicton bien placé.

DEATHMASK : Ce fut un échec. Connard.

AIOROS : Et je suis bourré.

DEATHMASK : Quoi, toi aussi?

AIOROS : Non, je finissais ta phrase.

DEATHMASK : Oh.

AIOROS : Ah.

DEATHMASK : Tu y seras, donc?

AIOROS : Oui, oui, oui.

DEATHMASK : A demain alors, mon seul et unique amour.

_(Aioros sort. On découvre que les protagonistes sont dans la piscine de Saga. Entre Aphrodite, intégralement vêtu.)_

DEATHMASK : Hey.

APHRODITE : Salut bébé. Quoi de neuf?

DEATHMASK : Oh, rien de spécial. Je n'ai absolument pas dans l'idée de faire un pique-nique romantique sous l'olivier demain au coucher du soleil.

APHRODITE :  _(surpris)_ Oh mais mon chéri, quelle merveilleuse idée! Je trouvais que notre couple s'essoufflait un peu, ce serait peut-être l'occasion de raviver la flamme!

DEATHMASK : Et encore de la lourde exposition.

APHRODITE : Il faut ce qu'il faut. Et comment ça "encore"?

DEATHMASK : Euh, rien. Au fait, tu ne devrais pas te déshabiller avant d'entrer dans le bain?

APHRODITE : Ouuulah, on va se calmer tout de suite, parce que moi tant que j'ai pas eu mon café, je peux rien faire.

DEATHMASK : Ciel qu'il est agaçant. Pourquoi sommes-nous encore en couple après toutes ces années? Alors même que j'aime éperdument Aioros, que j'ai voulu le quitter depuis le jour où nous sommes ensemble? Ah, c'est sans doute ma lâcheté qui m'a conduit à ne pas briser une relation ennuyeuse, par crainte des conséquences.

APHRODITE : Qu'est-ce que tu dis, à un mètre de moi seulement, à voix suffisamment haute pour que je puisse t'entendre sans la moindre difficulté?

DEATHMASK : Rien mon amour.

APHRODITE : Oh, tant mieux. J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter, un instant.

DEATHMASK : Absurde.

APHRODITE : Et que tu me trompais aussi. Mes oreilles se comportent de façon bien étrange aujourd'hui.

DEATHMASK : Ridicule.

APHRODITE : Certes.

_(Le café n'arrivant pas, Aphrodite s'endort dans la baignoire.)_

**ACTE II**

MILO : Oh, mais qui vois-je? Serait-ce mon ami Deathmask, dont j'ai la confiance et qui voudra certainement s'entretenir avec moi de ses récents déboires amoureux?

DEATHMASK : Mais c'est fini les dialogues d'exposition, oui?

MILO : Assieds-toi donc, j'ai fait de l'artichaut et des olives.

DEATHMASK :  _(croquant dans un bras humain)_ Non merci, j'ai pris un snack déjà.

MILO : A qui est ce bras?

DEATHMASK : Ta sœur probablement.

MILO : Intéressant.

DEATHMASK : ... chuis dans la merde.

MILO : Littéralement?

DEATHMASK : Bien sûr que non ducon!

MILO : J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mes fauteuils, non?

DEATHMASK : Tu sais quoi? Tu me saoules. Adieu, je me casse.

MILO : JE PEUX AVOIR LE BRAS?

_(Mais Deathmask a déjà disparu dans le désert de cerisiers en fleur. Milo mange le fauteuil.)_

**ACTE IIIIIIII**

AIOROS : J'espère que Deathmask aime le taboulé.

UN PIGEON QUI PASSAIT PAR LA : Peu probable.

AIOROS : Flûte.

DEATHMASK :  _(Arrivant sur les lieux du rendez-vous convenu)_ Heeeey!

_(Ils s'embrassent)_

AIOROS : ça va être le meilleur pique-nique de toute ma vie!

DEATHMASK : Et le miens aussi! Si la terre n'explose pas. Tu as emmené quoi?

AIOROS :  _(jetant le taboulé dans une rivière)_ Des sandwichs, de la salade de patates, des boissons, des chips, du fromage et un artichaut. Et toi?

DEATHMASK : Du café soluble.

AIOROS : ça sera très bon avec la salade!

DEATHMASK : j'approuve.

APHRODITE : Ooooh je suis désolé pour mon retard! J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'endroit.

AIOROS : Euh.

DEATHMASK : Ah. 

APHRODITE : Tiens bonsoir Aioros! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

AIOROS : Je te retourne la question.

APHRODITE : Eh bien, j'étais simplement venu pour un charmant pique-nique avec mon mari!

AIOROS :  _(Se tourne vers Deathmask avec des yeux furieux)_

DEATHMASK : Aaaah c'est donc ça que j'ai oublié de faire avant de partir! Divorcer.

APHRODITE : Pardon, quoi?

DEATHMASK : Tu n'as rien entendu.

AIOROS : Ben j'espère qu'il a entendu! Aphrodite? Je suis le nouveau copain de Deathmask. Il ne t'aime plus.

APHRODITE :  _(prenant la pose)_ Non non mon chouchou, ça c'est impossible. Personne ne se sépare du plus bel homme du monde pour quelqu'un comme toi.

AIOROS : _(Armant le maléfique arc Skadi)_ Ah ouais?

DEATHMASK : Je regrette beaucoup de choses à l'instant.

DOHKO : Hey!

_(Il y a un petit silence)_

AIOROS : ...bonsoir?

DOHKO : Oh bonsoir bonsoir! Désolé pour le retard Deathmask, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'endroit.

KANON : Je m'excuse pour le retard aussi!

APHRODITE : Que signifie ceci?

AIOROS : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

DOHKO : Bah j'ai un date avec Deathmask, ça se voit pas? Un pique-nique romantique, à la pleine lune... c'était si soudain, si inattendu!

KANON : Ah, ouais, moi aussi.

AIOROS : Deathmask?? Tu m'expliques?

DEATHMASK : Euh, attends un instant chéri...

AIOROS : Attendre un instant? Tu me trompes avec tout le sanctuaire?

SHURA : Salut!

AIOROS : RAAAAAH!

APHRODITE : C'est humiliant.

SHURA : Oh, je vois qu'il y a du monde. Je me suis trompé d'endroit?

KANON : Non non, tu peux rester! On est venus pour sortir avec Deathmask tous en même temps!

APHRODITE : Une humiliation sans bornes!

DOHKO : Surtout que tu as un citron coincé dans la narine droite.

APHRODITE : C'est pour mon rhûme!

AIOROS : Deathmask, tu as intérêt à être convainquant.

_Deathmask mord dans un sandwich pour se donner une contenance)_

DEATHMASK : ...

AIOROS : Alors? j'attends.

DEATHMASK : ...je crois... que je viens de mordre dans le sandwich maudit.

AIOROS : plaît-il?

ALDEBARAN : Heey!

_(Aldebaran arrive à son tour pour avoir son date avec Deathmask, mais un gouffre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et un monstre gigantesque le dévore, avant de recracher quelques poils)_

DOHKO : AAAAAAH!

KANON : Vla aut'chose.

APHRODITE : Un monstre? Il va abîmer ma manucure! Et accessoirement me tuer!

AIOROS : Mince, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dessiner de pentacle satanique sur les feuilles de salade en préparant mes sandwichs.

DEATHMASK :  _(recrache sa bouchée d'un coup)_ Mais pourquoi?? T'as fait?? ça??

AIOROS : Et pourquoi t'as pris un rendez-vous avec tout le monde au même moment _au même endroit?_

DEATHMASK : J'étais bourré!

AIOROS : ça n'excuse absolument rien!

DEATHMASK : ça excuse Dohko.

AIOROS : Admettons! Mais Kanon? Honnêtement?

KANON : Je suis offensé!  _(il lance un dorito sur le monstre, ce qui a peu d'effet)_

DEATHMASK : De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance. Nous devons buter ce monstre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

AIOROS : Pfff. Okay.

_(Un très beau combat a lieu. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le voir)_

_(Le monstre, dans son dernier souffle, arrache le bras gauche de Deathmask)_

DEATHMASK : Nani?

AIOROS : !!

APHRODITE : AAAH! DU SANG SUR MES MOCASSINS!

KANON : Huhu c'est joli c'est rouge.

DOHKO : J'ai soif. Je peux en boire un peu?

DEATHMASK : Fais toi plaisir. AAAAH! J'AI MAAAAAAL! Utilise le gobelet qui traîne par terre, là.

DOHKO : Merci.

AIOROS : Bébé, ça va? Je suis terriblement désolé pour toutes les méchantes choses que j'ai dîtes!

DEATHMASK : ça va, je te pardonne. Marions nous.

AIOROS : D'accord!

_(Ils s'embrassent. Dohko boit un gobelet de sang et tousse. Kanon ramasse les poils d'Aldé pour les mettre dans une boîte d'allumettes)_

DEATHMASK : Mais sérieusement, la carotte dans tes cheveux, c'est pour quoi?

AIOROS : Oh, ça? Elle sert juste à créer un trou dans la fabrique du continuum espace/temps. Regarde!

_(Il sort la carotte et_

 

_H¨DIHÖG38G+Fù$p^¨0u^m*^kdpho"_hOUDMoeh^ph_

_¨ ~~PIHFµJF%P4J%M.%M.COJPFIHPH4PH 666~~_

 

 

 

 

k"fgçoup^ùf*f.

 

**ACTE IVLCXXD**

MILO : Et sinon quelqu'un veut une tarte à la grenouille?

ATHENA : Ta gueule.


End file.
